L'amour ne se commande pas
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Reiner aime Berthold. Berthold aime Annie. Et Annie qui aime-t-elle? recueil de drabbles sur des amours rarement heureux.
1. L'amour ne se commande pas

**L'amour ne se commande pas**

Quand il était petit, sa mère l'incitait toujours à jouer avec la petite Annie. Reiner ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Mais la petite blonde était rigolote.

Un jour un nouveau compagnon de jeu est venu s'ajouter et sa mère lui a dit de faire attention à lui car il avait perdu ses parents. Il avait l'air triste et il s'appelait Berthold.

Des années plus tard, Reiner comprit pourquoi on voulait qu'il soit proche d'Annie, tous rêvait de l'union de deux puissants déviants.

Mais l'amour ne se commande pas.

Ce n'était pas avec ce déviant que Reiner voulait passer sa vie.


	2. L'amour n'existe pas

**L'amour n'existe pas**

Les émotions Berthold ne voulait pas les connaître. Elles vous faisaient mal et vous détournaient de la mission. Alors le colossal avait pris la décision de ne jamais en ressentir.

Mais Reiner et Annie n'étaient pas pareils. Ils riaient, pleuraient, aimaient… Berthold le savait et c'est pourquoi il les protégerait.

Jamais il ne quitterait Reiner, son premier ami. Il serait là quand il aurait mal, le soutiendrait toujours.

Quant à Annie, il la protégerait de loin, la laissant faire ses propres choix, aimer ceux qu'elle voulait même si ça lui brisait le cœur.

Ce qui n'existe pas ne casse pas.


	3. L'amour n'est pas professionnel

**L'amour est une faiblesse**

Annie n'avait jamais fait d'erreur avant. Elle avait toujours suivi la mission à la lettre en tentant de ne pas trop souffrir de ses états d'âme.

Et puis Armin avait débarqué.

Le jeune adolescent l'avait immédiatement fasciné. Il n'était pas fort mais ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Il avait vécu dans la pauvreté presque toute sa vie mais il avait trouvé le moyen de s'instruire. Il n'était pas un utopiste comme Eren mais contrairement à Jean, il savait encore rêver. Il était gentil aussi. Et mignon en un sens.

Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il la dénonça, qu'elle su qu'elle était amoureuse.


	4. L'amour vous rend meilleur

**L'amour vous rend meilleur**

Jean était agaçant. Ou du moins il était agaçant quand Eren était présent. Dès que son ami n'était pas dans les environs, le jeune homme se montrait courtois et sympathique. Et surtout il était bien plus intelligent que ce qu'on aurait pu croire.

En effet, contrairement à beaucoup de monde, Jean était parfaitement conscient du sort de l'humanité et du peu de chance qu'elle avait de gagner. Il savait également qu'elle devrait faire des sacrifices.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il les acceptait.

Et c'était pour ça qu'Armin l'aimait tellement : écouter l'avis de Jean c'était garder une part d'humanité.


	5. L'amour ne se termine pas toujours par

**L'amour ne se termine pas toujours par un Happy End**

Parfois lorsque Jean était au milieu du champs de bataille et que ses compagnons mourraient près de lui, il se demandait pourquoi il était là.

Puis un visage souriant couvert de tâches de rousseurs apparaissait dans son esprit.

Il n'avait pas compris à quel point il tenait à Marco avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse et il le regrettait amèrement.

Mikasa était peut-être belle et forte mais elle n'était qu'un fantasme, un rêve inatteignable. Alors que Marco, si joyeux, si vivant, avait été à portée de main.

Ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble.

Ils auraient pu…mais désormais Jean se battait seul.


	6. Le syndrome du preux chevalier

**Le syndrome du preux chevalier**

Petite, Mikasa n'avait pas beaucoup d'ambition. Elle voulait seulement vivre une vie heureuse avec ceux qu'elle aimait.

Son rêve s'est brisé et elle a dû s'en fabriquer un autre d'aider d'Eren.

Et parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie, elle le sauvera encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. Pour elle, il n'y a que lui.

Mais il semble bien que même si elle a quitté son rôle de princesse en danger pour devenir le preux chevalier, Eren n'est toujours pas intéressé. Peut-être parce qu'il existe d'autres preux chevaliers en ce monde, qui ont eux l'avantage d'être nés homme.

 _J'ai changé de type de titre car on a plus ou moins changé de chaîne vu qu'en réalité Mikasa n'est plus l'amour malheureux de Jean, c'est Marco._


	7. Le syndrome de la princesse en détresse

**Le syndrome de la princesse en détresse**

Eren ne veut qu'une seule chose : exterminer tous les titans. C'est pour cela qu'il ne veut rien de moins que le plus fort des soldats de l'humanité.

Alors évidemment quand Levi est apparu dans sa vie, ça avait tout de suite été le coup de foudre.

Jamais le jeune garçon ne s'est senti autant en sécurité que quand il a su qu'il allait travailler avec lui. Levi était tellement doué ! Il virevoltait dans les airs avec l'adresse d'un oiseau de proie, tuait avec une vitesse spectaculaire et surtout le sauvait tout le temps.

Il était son prince charmant.

* * *

 _J'avoue que j'en ai bavé pour écrire ce truc…_


	8. L'amour heureux n'est pas toujours roman

**L'amour heureux n'est pas toujours romantique**

Leur amour n'est pas né dans une clairière sous les étoiles. Il n'y a jamais eu de déclarations enflammées, de dîner aux chandelles, de bouquets de rose.

Non, leur amour est né dans le sang et la boue, dans la douleur et le regret. Il est basé sur une confiance mutuelle que rien ne peut ébranler, sur un partenariat qui n'a plus besoin de faire ses preuves et aussi sur leur corps qui se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

Même s'il ne le dira jamais et n'y pense que rarement, Levi sait au fond de lui qu'Erwin est l'homme de sa vie.

Et Erwin pense pareil de Levi.

C'est son meilleur soldat et pourtant c'est le seul qu'il a dû mal à laisser partir au combat. Il ne l'a jamais dit, Levi ne le supporterait pas.

Pourtant c'est la vérité.

Le commandant des bataillons d'exploration sait qu'il peut mourir à tout instant, c'est un détail par rapport à l'idée que Levi puisse le quitter pour toujours.

Quand ses pensées divaguent trop à ce sujet, il laisse son capitaine décider de son sort.

Alors leurs lèvres s'épousent, leur corps se frôlent et Erwin respire de nouveau.

Levi est là.

À ses côtés.

* * *

 _Structure particulière pour ce drabble car on part sur une autre série, cette fois les amours sont partagées mais comme pour Jean et Marco, cela ne veut pas dire que tout se passe bien._


	9. L'amour heureux passe par l'attente

**L'amour heureux passe par l'attente**

Elle était née bâtarde, fille d'un noble et d'une femme sans importance. De son enfance, elle ne gardait pas grand-chose, seulement l'idée qu'elle était moins que rien.

C'était pour remédier à cela qu'elle s'engagea dans l'armée. Christa était sûre d'une chose, elle allait prouver sa valeur.

Mais ce n'est pas dans les combats qu'elle devint entière. Ce n'est pas non plus son couronnement qui fit qu'elle quitta définitivement son statut de rejetée.

Non si elle était enfin devenue quelqu'un de bien c'était grâce à Ymir.

Alors le soir, quand ses compagnons riaient ou la félicitaient, Christa attendait juste son retour.


	10. L'amour heureux demande du courage

**L'amour heureux demande du courage**

Connie ne sait que trop bien pourquoi ses camarades rigolent quand il est seul avec Sasha. Mais ils ont tort, ils ne sont pas ensembles.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimerait pas ça, malgré son ventre sans fin Sasha est extraordinaire et elle l'éblouit chaque jour davantage, seulement il n'osera jamais lui demander. Rien que de penser à son refus cela lui tord le ventre et lui donne envie de pleurer.

Alors il se contente de rire à ses blagues, de rougir quand elle lui sourit et de lui offrir sa ration de patate quand c'est ce qu'ils ont au menu..


	11. L'amour heureux demande de faire des cho

**L'amour heureux demande de faire des choix**

Sasha était face à un choix cornélien.

Si elle descendait dans la cour elle pourrait parler et rire avec Connie. Il lui parlerait de ses expéditions et elle des siennes. Puis, lorsqu'elle serait fatiguée, ils iraient sous une couverture dans la chambre du jeune garçon pour regarder un film.

Mais si elle partait alors elle devait dire adieu à sa réserve de patate car Levi n'allait pas tarder à faire une inspection. Ce maniaque voulait absolument vérifier la propreté des chambres.

La jeune fille hésita encore un instant, puis prit ses patates pour les cacher ailleurs.

Tant pis pour Connie.


	12. L'amour est surprenant

**L'amour est surprenant**

Il sait ce qu'on pense d'elle en général, qu'elle est folle et qu'il faut l'éviter.

Il n'est pas d'accord. Hanji est peut-être étrange mais il n'y a rien de fou en elle. Si elle change de sexe tous les deux jours, c'est son choix, et personne n'a le droit de la juger. Si elle est si fascinée par les titans, tant mieux. Ces recherches sont aussi vitales que les meurtres de titans et les fortification.

C'est pour ça que Moblit reste à ses côtés, pour cela qu'il l'aime, même s'il sait qu'il ne sera jamais le premier dans son cœur.


	13. L'amour est mystérieux

**L'amour est mystérieux**

Hanji ne comprend pas Moblit. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il voit en elle, ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a pas fuit comme tous les autres.

Mais la scientifique en est heureuse. Il est le seul à lui apporter un peu de stabilité dans ce monde en mouvement. Le seul qui s'intéresse presque autant qu'elle à ses recherches et c'est inestimable.

Toutefois, elle sait également qu'il ne fera jamais le poids contre un titan ou n'importe quel autre découverte et elle en est désolée pour lui.

Elle ne veut pas qu'il souffre.

Elle ne veut pas qu'il parte non plus.


End file.
